


Flynn Gets It

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Eugene's musings on love.





	Flynn Gets It

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "When he was younger Eugene used to think the idea that love was the only thing that could make you truly happy was absurd, how could an emotion rival money or a house all to himself? But now that he's with Rapunzel he thinks he understands. No sex necessary, but definitely fluff and lots of it."

If you talked to Eugene in the years before Rapunzel came into his life, he would have laughed at you if you suggested that love would have made him truly and unbelievably happy. He didn’t get that idea, at all; as if was some foreign language he did not know. And, for someone who had few material things and lived in an orphanage for some of his childhood, he had thought that he would have been absolutely happy when he finally had lots of money and a big, grand house all to himself that had an amazing view. But, that was Flynn Rider.

Now, if you were to ask Eugene Fitzherbert what made him honestly happy, he would tell you love. And he would be absolutely serious. He really understood the idea with every part of him now that Rapunzel was in his life. He loved Rapunzel so much and that alone made him happy. It didn’t matter that he lived in the Corona castle with her and her parents. They could have been living in a shack or a three-bedroom home or anywhere, anytime, anyplace, and he would have been happy. As long as he was with Rapunzel and could show her how much she made him happy every day.


End file.
